Deus ex machina (OS)
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: Hoozuki voue une haine et un mépris sans pareil à Hakutaku, mais, contrairement à ce qu'il laisse entendre, leur désaccord aux Jeux Olympiques n'en est pas la cause. Non, cette haine remonte à plus loin encore... Une haine et un amour qui remontent à plus de quatre mille ans... Une haine et un amour que seul un coeur et une âme humaine peuvent porter... (Spoiler du manga, Deathfic)


Hey tout le monde! :D Nouveau changement de fandom! (Je m'épate moi-même vous savez? XD) J'ai adoré cet anime et j'avais fort envie d'écrire sur la relation Hoozuki-Hakutaku (je prévois d'écrire des drabbles sur eux et au moins encore deux songfics UoU) et même si je préfère Hakutaku, cet OS sera du point de vue de Hoozuki ;3

SPOIL du manga!

J'ai lu quelque part une info comme quoi Hoozuki était un enfant humain sacrifié (D:) et j'ai eu envie d'écrire là dessus *^* Et en bonne chercheuse d'infos que je suis (hum hum), j'ai fini par trouver une explication des chapitres (évidemment pas traduits en français ni anglais, ça serait trop simple!) alors ça sera plus ou moins fidèle à ce qu'à imaginé l'auteur ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture :D

* * *

 _J'ai peur._

Le petit garçon leva des yeux trempés de larmes vers les villageois qui l'observaient avec un visage à la fois rassuré et effrayé. Tremblant, les épaules secouées de hoquets terrorisé, il sanglota et jeta un coup d'oeil au moine qui l'avait élevé, le plus éloigné de la foule. Le moine ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard, comme s'il culpabilisait de laisser son protégé mourir de la sorte. L'enfant déglutit difficilement:

 _Maman…_

Il ne l'avait jamais connue. Mais là, malgré tout, il avait besoin d'elle. Il voulait que cette figure maternelle qui lui avait tant fait défaut se dévoile, le serre dans ses bras, le rassure... L'enfant essaye d'appeler faiblement:

 _Aidez-moi..._

Mais sa voix rauque s'étouffa dans sa gorge avant même qu'il n'ait essayé de parler. Le petit garçon déglutit difficilement, les mains jointes pour adresser une prière rituelle aux Dieux de veiller sur les villageois, et il ferma les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard effrayé des villageois:

 _J'ai peur._

Le shaman du village prononçait des paroles magiques et rituelles, jetant de l'encens et de l'huile sur l'autel et sur le garçon vêtu de blanc, aux lys pendant sur ses cheveux sombres. Le petit se força à rester droit et releva la tête: c'était inévitable… Rien ne pourrait arriver pour renverser la situation… Cela faisait déjà deux jours et deux nuits qu'il était là, agenouillé, attendant que la mort ne daigne le prendre... Sans nourriture, sans eau,... Il avait la tête qui tournait tant il avait faim, et sa gorge desséchée lui faisait si mal... Pourtant, malgré le manque d'eau, ses larmes semblaient ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter.

Après ces deux jours, il était temps de terminer la cérémonie, de mettre fin à ses souffrances et à celle des villageois le croyant responsable de leur malheur.

L'autel était légèrement surélevé, pour que, lorsqu'on y mettrait le feu, il ne risque pas d'embraser le village. Le petit garçon frissonna malgré la chaleur des flammes qui se trouvaient à chaque coin de l'autel sur lequel il était agenouillé: il était un démon, du moins, c'était ce que les villageois lui avaient toujours dit. Normal qu'il soit sacrifié pour apaiser la colère des Dieux… Normal que ce soit lui qu'on fasse disparaitre. Sacrifice doublement efficace et doublement rassurant. Ils seraient débarrassés de lui une bonne fois pour toute, et les Dieux feraient enfin tomber la pluie qui leur faisait défaut depuis trop longtemps.

 _J'ai peur._

C'était un grand honneur d'être offert aux Dieux, le petit en était conscient. Mais… Mais… Il leva de nouveau les yeux vers les villageois, de grosses larmes terrorisées et désespérées roulant sur ses joues livides: il ne voulait pas mourir. Il n'était pas un démon, il le savait. Alors, pourquoi personne ne voulait le croire? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde était persuadé qu'il apportait le malheur sur le village? Ce n'était pas ce que lui avait dit l'Autre. Lui l'avait convaincu du contraire.

Le petit frissonna: il voulait se serrer contre Lui, il voulait qu'Il le console, qu'Il le protège,… Et qu'Il vienne le sauver, comme Il lui avait promis…

Le shaman leva les mains au ciel, implora une fois encore les Dieux puis, se saisit de la torche rituelle et s'approcha de l'autel, l'air déterminé, peut-être même légèrement soulagé de voir enfin disparaitre cet enfant maudit auquel il croyait avoir affaire:

-Nous vous offrons cet enfant-démon pour apaiser votre colère. Alors, exaucez notre prière.

Paradoxalement, le petit garçon frissonna violemment lorsque la flamme enflamma la base de l'autel, mais il se força à garder les mains jointes et à rester à genoux, empêchant un hurlement effrayé de sortir de ses lèvres: digne. Il devait rester digne et droit. Respirer, calmement, paisiblement… Fermer les yeux peut-être?… Oui, peut-être que, sans voir les flammes, il aurait moins peur? Il pouvait toujours essayer, fermer les yeux et se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de hurler. Il ne pouvait simplement pas empêcher ses larmes de couler et son corps de trembler…

La fumée s'éleva du bas de l'autel et le feu se rapprocha dangereusement: il pouvait sentir sa chaleur, sa caresse brûlante sur son visage. Et même s'il tremblait, il ne devait pas bouger de sa position. A genoux, les mains jointes, le corps droit,… Il leva la tête et ouvrit les yeux: la chaleur du feu faisait sécher ses larmes sur ses joues, lui donnait un air dur, et le reflet des flammes sur son visage lui donnait un air féroce et éclairait ses yeux d'une lueur enragée.

 _J'ai si peur…_

Il sentait son coeur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, résonner dans ses oreilles, il sentait de la sueur glacée glisser dans son dos,… Et la chaleur des flammes qui se rapprochait…

 _Mais…_

Le petit garçon sentit de nouvelles larmes rouler sur ses joues: il avait peur mais en même temps… Il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère. Même les flammes qui l'encerclaient semblaient pitoyable comparées au feu qui embrasait son coeur.

 _Je suis tellement en colère…_

Il était enragé. Tellement enragé qu'il aurait pu tuer tous ces villageois de malheur si on lui en avait donné l'opportunité. Il était enragé. Comme si les flammes qui l'entouraient étaient le fruit de sa colère, de sa rancoeur, de sa haine brûlante… S'il en avait le pouvoir, il les tuerait tous, là, maintenant. Oh il espérait bien que l'Enfer existait. Ou bien qu'il deviendrait un esprit, un fantôme capable de tourmenter ces villageois après sa mort.

Mais le mieux serait que les Enfers existent et qu'il puisse leur infliger lui-même le châtiment qu'ils méritaient tous!

- _Le veux-tu?_

Le petit cligna des yeux et tourna la tête: quelqu'un venait de lui parler. Un homme avec une grosse voix légèrement rieuse sur la fin. Il écarquilla des yeux ébahis et admiratifs lorsque trois petits feux follets apparurent soudain autour de lui. Et étrangement, il eut l'impression qu'ils lui parlaient:

- _Si tu veux te venger de ces humains, je peux t'y aider…_

L'enfant fronça les sourcils et un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres sèches: il n'avait même pas peur de cette étrange intervention. Peut-être était-ce un démon venu le tenter, le posséder peut-être… Non, en fait, il en était certain. Mais il s'en fichait complètement. Tant qu'il pouvait se venger de ces villageois, tant qu'il pouvait voir la souffrance sur leurs visages, peu lui importait ce qu'il deviendrait et avec qui il ferait ce pacte.

- _Que dois-je faire?_

Même sans le voir, il sut que l'homme souriait, et il eut l'impression que le feu follet le plus proche se mettait à briller plus vivement:

- _Laisse les flammes t'atteindre: je m'occupe du reste._

- _Bien._

Et les feux follets disparurent. Le petit garçon sentit son coeur s'emballer: la peur de la mort revenait, mais la rage et la joie future lui donnaient l'impression que son coeur allait exploser. Pourtant… Pourtant, malgré sa colère grandissante et sa rancoeur amère, il se força à inspirer profondément: Il lui avait dit de garder son calme, de ne pas céder à la colère pour ne pas risquer un destin encore pire…

 _J'ai besoin de toi…_

Il lui avait promis qu'il empêcherait ça. Il lui avait promis qu'Il viendrait le chercher avant que ça n'arrive. Il lui avait promis… Le petit garçon se mit à tousser lorsque la fumée emplit ses poumons et sa vue fut parsemée de points verts et noirs:

 _Où es-tu?_

Souffla-t-il avant de tomber en avant: quelle chance de tomber évanoui avant que les flammes n'atteignent sa peau et ses vêtements… Quelle chance de ne presque pas souffrir… Vite, que le sommeil l'empêche d'avoir mal et de regretter de ne pas L'avoir vu une dernière fois…

Mais, comme il fermait les yeux, il aperçut vaguement une silhouette sauter sur l'autel en hurlant son prénom:

-Chou!*

Il reconnut d'abord sa voix, légèrement grave, vide de cette teinte rieuse qu'il affichait d'habitude. Puis, la lumière se fit dans son esprit fatigué et effrayé: ce long corps mince, ces cheveux sombres, ces yeux gris… Le petit garçon esquissa un sourire lorsque le jeune homme, qui venait de le rejoindre malgré les flammes, le prit dans ses bras et le secoua légèrement:

-Accroche-toi!

Le petit sourit plus largement, une fois encore, ébahi par la beauté et la pureté du visage de ce jeune homme aux cheveux noirs:

-Tu es venu…

Il était réellement superbe, et Chou était toujours plus en admiration devant l'aura que dégageait ce jeune homme aux yeux gris, devant ses vêtements qui flottaient derrière lui, devant ses cornes sur le haut de sa tête, devant ce magnifique visage,…

Devant le Dieu qu'il était.

-Je te l'avais promis.

Chou ne sentit même pas ses larmes soulagées couler et il posa la petite paume de sa main sur la joue humide du jeune homme. Il hoqueta:

-Tu pleures?

Les flammes se rapprochaient d'eux, et les villageois semblaient à la fois horrifiés et impressionnés par la présence de ce jeune homme, qui avait surgi de nulle part, qui était pourvu de cornes et d'une longue et épaisse queue blanche et soyeuse: Dieu? Démon? La fumée et les flammes les empêchaient de voir ce qu'il se passait.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et serra le petit contre lui:

-Bien sûr que non.

Chou sourit: Il n'avait jamais voulu se montrer faible devant lui. Toujours il le faisait sourire, rire parfois,… Toujours il se montrait faussement irresponsable, moqueur, enfantin, rieur,… Toujours il avait été là pour lui. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi effrayé, aussi triste,… Aussi désespéré peut-être… Il toussota:

-Merci…

Les flammes atteignirent le bas de sa tunique blanche, ne le brûlèrent pourtant pas, et changèrent soudain de couleur: de rouge et orange, le feu vira au bleu et engloba son corps tout entier d'une douce chaleur tandis qu'il soufflait:

-Hakutaku…

Son corps s'arqua vers le haut, comme soulevé par un fil invisible, et sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri silencieux: il était en train de mourir... Il le sentait, il le savait... Mais, alors que le démon qui venait de prendre possession de son coeur esquissait un sourire terrible, il parvint encore à souffler:

 _Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su t'attendre…_

Et comme le corps de l'enfant disparaissait subitement, comme par magie, le jeune homme sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler tandis qu'il portait les vêtements vides à son visage:

-Non…

Sa voix rauque lui était presque inconnue tant sa gorge était serrée. Il enfouit son visage dans l'étoffe blanche, comme si le petit garçon allait ré-apparaitre d'un instant à l'autre s'il attendait assez longtemps. Puis, après de longues secondes d'attentes désespérées, Hakutaku rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un hurlement mêlé de larmes qui se répercuta dans les montagnes aux alentours.

Il était arrivé trop tard. Il avait trop tardé, et le Roi des Enfers lui avait volé le petit avant qu'il n'arrive. Il l'avait perdu. Il était arrivé trop tard…  
Et par sa faute,…

Par sa…

Il fronça brusquement les sourcils: non… Non, pas par Sa faute.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le côté, des pupilles verticales fendant le gris de ses yeux, devenus semblables à un ciel d'orage: ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était de la leur!

Et lorsqu'il se tourna vers les villageois, ses yeux avaient virés au doré, et ses cheveux dressés sur sa tête laissaient apercevoir l'oeil rouge de son front. Le visage déformé par la rage et le chagrin, le corps englobé par les flammes du bûcher, semblable à un véritable Dieu de la mort, Hakutaku feula:

-Vous allez payer…

Sa voix résonna dans les coeurs des villageois, comme si elle gonflait dans leur poitrine, comme si elle provenait des profondeurs de la Terre. Puis, ils poussèrent un hurlement à l'unisson lorsque Hakutaku leva une main au ciel et qu'un éclair déchira le ciel rempli de nuages noirs.

Et lorsque le Dieu leva la tête vers les cieux, laissant ses larmes de rage et de dépit rouler sur ses joues, des gouttes de pluies se mêlèrent à son désespoir. Sans un regard de plus pour les cadavres calcinés des villageois, Hakutaku se détourna lentement et, marchant au milieu des flammes, s'éloigna, la démarche lente, comme s'il était mort en même temps que l'enfant qu'il avait juré de protéger…

Et dans sa main droite, il tenait une fleur d'hôzuki…

$s$s$s$

Hoozuki se redressa brusquement sur son lit, la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet, le corps trempé de sueur glacée. Le démon haleta un long moment puis passa une main tremblante sur son visage: ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fait ce rêve, ce cauchemar…  
Ce souvenir…

Il souffla profondément et se leva, se dirigeant machinalement vers sa petite salle de bains: ce souvenir revenait le hanter une fois par mois maximum. Et chaque fois que cela arrivait, il était toujours dans le même état.

Hoozuki grimaça:

-Pitoyable.

Il aspergea son visage d'eau glacée, frissonna vaguement, recommença une nouvelle fois, restant longuement ainsi, les mains sur ses yeux: comme à chaque fois, il se souvenait de sa vie d'avant… De sa vie en tant qu'humain…

Et de l'amour et la joie que lui avait apporté cet homme…  
De la lumière qu'il lui avait apporté pour éclairer les ténèbres de sa pitoyable vie humaine…

Hoozuki grinça des dents et serra le poing contre son front:

-Sale ongulé de malheur…

Chaque fois que ce rêve revenait le hanter, il se demandait ce qu'il lui serait arrivé si il avait refusé ce pacte… Si il avait eu la patience et le courage d'attendre Hakutaku…  
Un Deus ex machina arrivé hélas quelques secondes trop tard…

-Je te hais.

Hoozuki en était persuadé. Il haïssait Hakutaku pour l'avoir laissé mourir et vendre son âme ainsi. Il le haïssait pour lui préférer des femmes par centaines. Il le haïssait pour l'avoir oublié…  
Il le haïssait pour avoir mis des centaines d'années avant de le reconnaitre comme étant l'enfant qu'il avait juré de sauver et protéger.

Il le haïssait, violemment, éternellement.

Mais plus les années passaient, plus il craignait que cette haine soit dépassée par un autre sentiment plus fort, plus humain…

Plus pitoyable encore.

Hoozuki écrasa son poing contre le mur de sa chambre, mur qui se craquela autour de sa main. Le visage déformé par la colère, il feula:

-Je te hais.

Joie, satisfaction, douceur, amitié, amour: tous ces sentiments terriblement humains n'avaient rien à faire en Enfer. Encore moins dans le coeur de pierre du secrétaire du Roi Enma. Il avait fermé les vannes de ses émotions depuis trop longtemps, avait fait trop d'efforts pour se permettre de les rouvrir pour un stupide souvenir d'une vie passée.

Hakutaku ne le ferait pas se rabaisser au pitoyable rang d'être humain en avouant son amour pour lui. Jamais.

Sans doute le haïssait-il aussi pour cela… Le chinois était la seule chose le rattachant encore à sa morne et pitoyable vie humaine… Lui seul savait ce qu'il avait enduré, il connaissait ses secrets, ses sentiments, sa douleur, sa peine, ses faiblesses,…

Et il était absolument hors de question que ses efforts pour se débarrasser de sa part humaine soient réduits à néant par la simple personne de Hakutaku.

-Je te hais.

 _Je te hais, parce que tu me fais sentir humain._

Hoozuki inspira profondément et, assis sur son lit, alluma son calumet pour en souffler une épaisse couche de fumée mauve:

 _Je te hais parce que, en t'aimant, je redeviens humain._

Comme preuve de sa colère et de sa rancoeur, la fumée s'éleva vers le haut, dessinant des formes qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer, menaçante, hargneuse,… A son image. A l'image du feu qui embrasait son coeur encore battant.

Il ne se comprenait pas sur ce coup-là: comment pouvait-il encore penser à Hakutaku comme à une personne bien après l'avoir côtoyé plus souvent? Comment pouvait-il encore rêver de lui comme une personne foncièrement gentille et altruiste après l'avoir vu dévoiler son côté le plus égoïste et perfide?

Hoozuki grinça bruyamment des dents et serra le poing si fort que ses os craquèrent: il le haïssait. Jamais il n'avait haï personne autant que lui. Pas même les villageois qui l'avaient trahis et tués. Non… Pas les villageois… C'était de Sa faute! Lui qui n'était pas arrivé à temps! Lui qui lui avait menti!

Toutes les herbes ayant bien vite brûlé, il s'allongea de nouveau, bien déterminé à ne plus penser à cette stupide vie humaine qui avait été la sienne, ni aux souvenirs qu'il en gardait. Il était un démon, le secrétaire du Roi des Enfers: il n'allait pas s'abaisser à garder de telles émotions dans son coeur de pierre!

Rassuré par ce mantra qu'il se répétait chaque fois que des doutes survenaient en lui, Hoozuki se força à respirer calmement, lentement. Inspirer, expirer profondément. Inspirer de nouveau,… Expirer… Doucement…

Mais comme il fermait les yeux et sombrait petit à petit dans le sommeil, le rire cristallin de Hakutaku résonna encore une fois dans ses oreilles… Comme pour prouver que ce qu'il ressentait était juste après sa haine, était bien de l'amour.

* * *

* j'ai aussi lu quelque part que "Chou" était son nom humain :)

Et voilà :) J'espère que ça vous a plu même si ce n'est pas très long ^^ J'espère écrire encore souvent sur ces deux-là (particulièrement sur Hakutaku *^*) alors voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez ;)

Gros bisous et à bientôt! ~


End file.
